The inventive concept relates to a mask for forming a semiconductor pattern, a patterning system with the same, and a method of fabricating a semiconductor device using the same.
A display panel includes a plurality of pixels. Depending upon the type of the display panel, each of the pixels is configured to include either a light shutter or a light-emitting device. At least one thin-film transistor used to control the switching of the light shutter or the light-emitting device is included in each pixel. The thin-film transistor includes a control electrode, a semiconductor pattern, an input electrode, and an output electrode.
The semiconductor pattern is used as a channel region of the thin-film transistor. Various methods have been used to form the semiconductor pattern on the display panel. According to a conventional method of forming the semiconductor pattern using a liquid semiconductor material, the liquid semiconductor material may be spotted on the display panel, and then, the spotted semiconductor material may be dried and crystallized. However, the semiconductor pattern formed by this method suffers from non-uniformity in the thickness of the semiconductor layer and non-uniformity of the semiconductor crystal structure.